Tout pour te retenir
by Lusaka
Summary: Draco le sait : Harry Potter a prévu de disparaître dans le monde moldu. Mais il a va l'en empêcher...


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

**Résumé :** Draco le sait. Harry a prévu de disparaître dans le monde moldu bientôt. Mais il ne le laissera pas faire.

**Petit post it :** En pleine révision, en plein stress et en pleine galère, me revoilà pour vous offrir ce petit OS. Je prie pour qu'ils vous plaise !! XD J'ai adoré l'écrire. Je le dédis à tous ceux et toutes celles qui, comme moi, ont des examens en ce moment, ou vont bientôt en avoir ! Bon courage et à bientôt !

ps : pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai fait qu'une seule relecture. ^^

* * *

**Tout pour te retenir.**

Il ne bougeait pas, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre. L'appartement était splendide, très bien agencé, décoré avec soin, parfaitement propre. Il s'était attendu à autre chose de la part d'un gryffondor. Après tout, Potter recelait plus d'une surprise. Mais là, debout, empêchant le propriétaire des lieux d'avancer, c'était lui qui créait la surprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son rictus s'agrandir légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut les premiers signes de l'agacement sur le visage du brun.

Bras croisés, face à lui, celui-ci semblait très patient. Il avait attendu près de cinq minutes avant de manifester sa souffrance. Car Harry Potter n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. La guerre achevée avait laissé son lot de cérémonies pompeuses et de discours interminables, d'interviews inintéressantes et de rapports trop sérieux, auxquels le héros du monde sorcier était bien obligé d'assister. Or, pour la première fois, pendant deux heures consécutives, il n'était attendu nulle part par personne. Il avait donc directement transplané chez lui en espérant pouvoir enfin dormir.

Malheureusement, ce qu'il avait trouvé devant la porte de sa chambre avait eu pour effet de bloquer immédiatement sa réjouissance. L'échange entre les deux hommes avait été des plus courts.

- Tu me devras des explications sur ta présence ici Malfoy. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais aller dormir.

- Je te donnerai toutes les explications que tu veux, et je te laisserai même dormir Potter, mais uniquement quand tu auras répondu à mes questions.

- Je ne répondrai à aucune de tes questions ! Laisse-moi passer !

- Non.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry avait croisé les bras, trop fatigué pour argumenter davantage. Il comptait faire craquer le serpentard par le silence et sa patience redoutable. Mais plus le temps passait plus il se sentait ridicule, plus il s'énervait intérieurement. D'autant plus qu'il savait parfaitement que même s'il parvenait à rentrer dans sa chambre, il n'arriverait plus à dormir. Son esprit travaillerait bien trop pour ça : comment le blond était-il entré chez lui ? Comment avait-il eu son adresse ? Quelles questions voulait-il lui poser ? N'était-il pas censé déprimer sur le statut des Malfoy qui, bien que graciés pour aide inopinée à la fin de la guerre, n'étaient plus regardés de la même façon qu'auparavant ?

Dans une attitude tout à fait provocante, Draco se mit à observer ses ongles, sans plus accorder un regard à Potter. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer, il allait enfin connaître tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il fallait qu'il songe à remercier Granger pour son aide, sans elle il ne serait jamais rentré ici. Bien entendu, cela avait supposé quelques désagréments : elle avait exigé des excuses sur bon nombre d'insultes, ainsi qu'une promesse, une seule, facile à tenir. Draco ne devait toucher ni du poing ni de la baguette son cher ami Harry Potter. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie d'utiliser sa magie, ni de se battre. En revanche, les poings incluaient les mains, les doigts… ce serait plus difficile mais pas infaisable.

- Bon ! hurla brusquement le brun à bout de nerfs. Pose-la ta question !

Le blond eut envie de rire. Il cessa de regarder ses mains et reporta son attention à l'objet de ses pensées.

- Je prendrais bien un café, lança-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Perdu pour perdu, Harry poussa un soupir et fit demi-tour pour retourner vers la cuisine. Ses paupières le faisaient souffrir. S'il n'était pas si énervé ni si curieux, il serait déjà en train de dormir debout. Tout en maudissant son ancien ennemi qu'il regrettait d'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine une semaine plus tôt, il prépara un café. La simple odeur le réveilla un peu. Quelques gorgées plus tard, il hésitait entre l'excitation qu'apportait le breuvage, et succomber à la chaleur qui envahissait sa gorge et tout son corps.

- Je t'écoute, grinça-t-il face au blond qui s'était installé dans son fauteuil le plus confortable.

Faisant honneur à son rang, Malfoy but d'abord un peu avant de reposer la tasse et de croiser les jambes. C'est une fois dans cette position qu'il se lança.

- Des rumeurs courent Potter, commença-t-il en analysant chaque réaction de son interlocuteur. Certaines disent que le héros national se ferait bien la malle une fois que ses obligations seront finies. Beaucoup disent que sans partir bien loin, il disparaîtrait. Les pires affirment que sa cachette est déjà trouvée, quelque part dans un vieil immeuble moldu, perdu dans un triste coin de Londres.

Harry savait que ce qu'il avait confié à quelques amis avaient percé. Il était suffisamment espionné pour imaginer que quelqu'un l'avait entendu le dire. Mais il avait toujours pris soin de nier ces rumeurs, de les rejeter, de rassurer. Les journalistes, le ministre et tous les autres sorciers n'étaient pas censés savoir qu'il avait effectivement déjà acheté l'appartement qui lui servirait de retraite.

- Seuls Ron et Hermione sont au courant, siffla le brun. Ils sont les seuls à connaître cette adresse. Où l'as-tu prise ?

- A la source, répondit Draco en reprenant sa tasse. J'avoue que Granger n'a pas été facile à convaincre. J'ai été chagriné de voir que les rumeurs disent vraies. Tu t'apprêtes vraiment à t'enterrer ici ?

Il avait désigné la pièce d'une main élégante en posant sa question. Harry se sentit pris au piège, et ce par sa propre meilleure amie. Pourquoi lui avait-elle confié quelque chose d'aussi important ?

- Oui, et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? siffla le brun que la fatigue n'aidait pas à voir les choses autrement qu'une violation de domicile et une haute trahison.

- Et bien je refuse tout simplement que tu joues au moldu, annonça Malfoy en reprenant sa tasse. Je refuse que tu disparaisses.

Soufflé par tant de culot, Harry se leva promptement et alla ouvrir sa porte d'entrée sous le regard surpris du blond.

- Maintenant que tu as tes réponses, tu peux sortir, lança-t-il. J'ai toujours autant sommeil, et écouter déblatérer tes conneries ne m'aide pas à rester éveillé.

Draco acheva sa tasse avec un demi sourire et se leva. Il frotta ses cuisses pour remettre son pantalon en place, marcha jusqu'à la chaise où il avait déposé sa cape, et la remit avant de rejoindre Potter qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le brun était étonné que le serpentard lui obéisse aussi facilement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Malfoy s'arrêta et l'observa.

- Ça n'est pas juste que tu aies répondu à ma question et que je laisse la tienne en plan, lui dit-il. En vérité, ta disparition programmée me concerne pour ça.

Sur ce, il se pencha, prenant soin de ne pas toucher le gryffondor de ses mains, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avait-il le droit d'imposer ses sentiments ainsi ? Avait-il le droit de s'imposer dans la bouche chaude de Potter ? Peu lui importait. Sans le droit il le prenait. Un serpentard était peu regardant des lois, les seules qui comptaient étaient les siennes. Quand il eut un besoin urgent de respirer, il s'écarta, lentement, posant son front contre celui, chaud de fièvre, du brun. Ses mèches blondes se mêlaient aux cheveux noirs. Les pupilles vertes étaient cachées par deux lourdes paupières qui n'avaient pas tenu le choc.

- Tu dors ? murmura Draco.

- Probablement, répondit Harry sans rouvrir les yeux. Et je suis même en train de rêver. La fatigue me joue bien des tours.

- Tu veux dormir ?

Cette fois-ci les paupières se levèrent, à demi. Draco s'écarta et lui montra la porte de la chambre, libre de toute entrave, à quatre ou cinq mètres d'eux seulement. Puis il sortit dans le couloir du septième étage de ce vieil immeuble moldu, perdu dans un triste coin de Londres… Il ferma lui-même la porte de l'appartement, après un dernier regard en direction des joues rougies et du regard endormi de Potter. Il compta chacun de ses pas sur la moquette bleue du couloir. Il en était à quinze lorsqu'il arriva au bord de l'escalier, et qu'une porte se rouvrit dans son dos. Il s'arrêta, attendant que le brun le rappelle, dise quelque chose. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva : il sentit une chaleur arriver dans son dos et dans la seconde, sa baguette s'envolait.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une main la rattraper, au bout du sombre couloir, et la porte se referma. Draco poussa un juron et fit demi-tour. Evidemment, le grand Harry Potter ne s'abaissait pas à supplier son ancien ennemi de revenir vers lui. Non, il préférait lui dérober sa baguette. A la fois inquiet de la suite des événements et rageur de s'être fait avoir si facilement, Malfoy frappa à la porte. Il se composa son visage le plus digne, attendant que le propriétaire des lieux vienne lui ouvrir. Mais rien ne se passa. Il finit par comprendre que le gryffondor testait sa patience à son tour. Agacé plus rapidement que le brun, il poussa la poignée lui-même.

C'était ouvert. A l'intérieur, pas un bruit. En avançant jusqu'au salon, Draco finit par voir sa baguette, posée sur la petite table, à côté d'un mot mit bien en évidence. _"Dans une heure je dois être au ministère pour la dernière soirée organisée par des bénévoles de je ne sais plus quoi. Après, je "disparaîtrai". Assume tes actes Malfoy."_

Le blond resta bloqué un instant sur la dernière phrase avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan, non sans un regard en direction de la porte de la chambre. Elle était fermée, comme un coffre fort renfermant un trésor inestimable. Draco n'irait pas le réveiller, il avait besoin de dormir, et lui, avait besoin de réfléchir. Qu'entendait-il par assumer ses actes ? Il faisait bien entendu référence au baiser. Avait-il aimé ? Après tout, il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains, fixant le papier entre ses doigts. Il avait tenu sa promesse faite à Granger, il ne l'avait pas touché ni menacé. Mais il se sentait aussi impuissant que lorsqu'il le frappait à l'époque de Poudlard. Le brun ne saurait peut-être jamais à quel point ces rixes le broyaient. Convaincre son amie de lui donner l'adresse du plus grand sorcier de la terre n'avait pas été chose facile. Après s'être humilié à tenter de lui prouver sa bonne foi par de vaines paroles, Malfoy avait fini par baisser son pantalon, et avant que Weasley n'ai pu le frapper pour atteinte à la pudeur de sa tendre et douce, il avait dévoilé son plus grand secret.

Mais peu importait le moyen. Le problème restait entier. Comment assumer ses actes en évitant de tout faire tomber à l'eau ? Car si Draco assumait de la façon dont il l'entendait, il se lèverait de ce confortable canapé, irait ouvrir la porte de la chambre, et s'allongerait sur le gryffondor pour faire subir les derniers outrages à son corps.

Ce qui ne serait peut-être pas du goût du brun. Il fallait trouver ce qu'il attendait, car il attendait forcément quelque chose. Il décida d'attendre qu'il ait fini sa sieste afin d'essayer de lui parler. Il s'allongea sur le divan et passa ses mains sous sa tête. A peine ferma-t-il les yeux que deux pupilles vertes s'ouvrirent dans son esprit. Il revit l'expression à la fois fatiguée et troublée du brun. Draco se félicita mentalement d'avoir osé faire ce premier pas. Mais les suivants seraient les plus durs.

Les minutes passèrent lentement. L'appartement restait silencieux. Chacun dans leur pièce, les deux jeunes hommes se reposaient. Aucun d'eux ne dormait. La tête enfouie sous son oreiller, Harry se retenait de pleurer. Si seulement le blond savait à quel point il était prêt à laisser tomber tous ses plans, et à la suivre n'importe où. Mais il avait mis beaucoup de cœur à trouver puis décorer cet appartement. Ce fut son premier acte d'homme libre, de sorcier normal. Car il était libre, il n'était plus cet espèce d'élu bienveillant qui devait sourire à des centaines de photographes à chacune de ses sorties. Il fallait que Malfoy comprenne ça, et qu'il l'accepte.

L'heure passa finalement. Toujours allongé sur le divan, Draco entendit soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se redressa aussitôt et tourna la tête dans cette direction. Elle était entrouverte, comme un appel. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le brun sortir, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se ruer dans la chambre. Elle était vide. Le dessus du lit était légèrement froissé, le reste parfaitement bien rangé. Le gryffondor avait osé partir sans lui dire quoique ce soit. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? L'attendre ? Le blond ressortit la note de sa poche et la relut. C'était la toute dernière soirée à laquelle Potter assisterait.

Malfoy prit sa décision au quart le tour. Il allait lui sortir le grand jeu. Harry voulait disparaître aux yeux du peuple sorcier, mais pas forcément à tous les yeux : pour preuve, ses amis connaissaient déjà sa cachette. Lui aussi la connaissait, ne pouvait-il pas s'en contenter ? Le plan du blond fut échafaudé en quelques instants. Il récupéra sa cape et transplana.

La salle était magnifiquement décorée. Les buffets surchargés. Les gens bien habillés. Dans son costume noir et blanc, Harry se sentait comme un clown en pleine représentation. Heureusement, Ron et Luna étaient là pour lui tenir compagnie. Eux-aussi attiraient les journalistes.

- Hermione n'est pas venue ? demanda innocemment Harry en ignorant un journaliste qui lui tendait la main.

- Non, elle…euh. Elle avait mal à la tête, confia Ron qui rougit légèrement.

- Vraiment ? C'est dommage.

Le ton pincé du brun fit soupirer le rouquin. Il avait juré de ne rien dire, il tiendrait bien entendu sa promesse.

- Tu sais, il avait des arguments très convaincants, lâcha-t-il, abandonnant toute résistance. Je crois que tu peux lui faire confiance.

Sur le coup, Harry en aurait lâché sa coupe de champagne. Son meilleur ami, qui détestait la famille Malfoy peut-être plus encore que lui-même, venait de lui donner feu vert pour accorder sa confiance à Draco.

- Et quels étaient ses arguments ? demanda-t-il en acceptant un petit four de la part d'un serveur trop aimable.

- Et bien… Oh Harry, soupira Ron en prenant quatre petits fours, laisse-moi au moins tenir cette promesse-là.

Le brun eut envie de rire, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un des réceptionnistes placés à l'entrée de la salle s'était approché de lui et se raclait la gorge pour attirer son attention. Lorsque Potter daigna se tourner vers lui, il se mit presque au garde à vous.

- Pardon de vous déranger Messieurs, mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre voiture est arrivée Monsieur Potter.

- Ma…

- Alors Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux, coupant net la surprise de Ron et Harry. Comment allez-vous ? Votre discours de ce soir était charmant !

- Ah, merci monsieur le ministre, répondit Harry sur un ton légèrement froid.

Scrimgeour savait très bien que son héros ne supportait pas ces soirées, et ne le supportait pas lui non plus.

- J'allais justement partir à votre recherche, reprit le brun.

- Ah ?

- Pour vous remercier et vous souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée.

- Comment ? Vous nous quittez déjà ?

- Ma voiture m'attend, expliqua Harry en posant son verre sur la table la plus proche. Je vous laisse en l'excellente compagnie de Ronald Weasley.

- Voiture ? s'étonna l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants. Depuis quand utilisez-vous une voiture ?

- Pas longtemps, et je ne la sors que rarement, répondit Harry de plus en plus sûr de lui. J'ai été ravi de participer à cette dernière soirée. Nous nous reverrons à l'occasion.

Il ne savait absolument pas quelle était cette voiture qui l'attendait, si elle existait vraiment, qui en était à l'origine, il ne savait qu'une chose : l'excuse était parfaite pour quitter ces lieux. Entraîné par le ministre, il dut malgré tout faire un dernier tour de salle pour saluer les représentants de différentes associations. Une seule retint son attention : celle des orphelins de guerre. Il promit un don et sa présence. Lorsqu'enfin il eut salué tout le monde, il se redirigea vers Ron qui avait retrouvé Luna.

- Je file, leur murmura-t-il. Luna tu seras toujours la bienvenue où tu sais.

La blonde lui fit un grand sourire sans répondre.

- Ron tu diras à Hermione que je veux la voir au plus vite.

- Tu la verras. Mais c'est quoi cette voiture ? Tu ne crois pas que…

- J'ai ma petite idée, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit précipitamment de la salle réussissant à éviter tous les journalistes. Quelques uns pourtant restèrent collés à ses basques en lui demandant la date de sa prochaine apparition en publique. Il traversa ainsi plusieurs couloirs du ministère, suivant un réceptionniste qui lui ouvrait le chemin, et suivi par cinq ou six journalistes accompagnés chacun d'un photographe. Enfin, le ciel étoilé fit son apparition. Juste devant la porte réservée aux entrées moldues une magnifique limousine blanche et vitres teintées attendaient. Contre la portière arrière était appuyé un homme splendide, habillé en blanc de pied en cape, mais dont le visage restait caché par une casquette de chauffeur.

Lorsque l'attroupement arriva, il se redressa et ouvrit la portière, en gardant sa tête baissée, comme s'il s'inclinait devant le héros. Celui-ci, qui avait reconnut le blond rien qu'à la silhouette, ne put s'empêcher, à portée de voix des journalistes, de se moquer de lui.

- Merci Nestor.

Une seule photo fut prise. Un seul photographe s'était remis assez vite de sa surprise pour prendre ce qui allait devenir le dernier cliché de Harry Potter dans le monde sorcier. Sur la photo, on le voyait saluer son chauffeur avant de disparaître dans l'immense voiture. Indéfiniment, il rentrait et ressortait de l'engin. Des centaines de sorciers allaient déplorer la disparition de leur héros en pleurant sur cette photo. Elle finirait même épinglée dans le bureau du futur ministre qui allait bientôt succéder à Scrimgeour ; parce que Kingsley aimait la classe indéniable que son jeune ami, avec qui il avait partagé beaucoup d'émotions pendant la guerre, avait en rentrant dans cette voiture.

Mais tout cela, une fois assis sur un large siège en cuir, Harry s'en moqua éperdument. Malfoy était venu le chercher, le sauvant d'un monde qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir. C'était une première étape, allait-il rester aussi professionnel jusqu'au bout ? Une vitre teintée les séparait. Parfaitement à l'aise dans cette voiture de luxe, le brun se laissait conduire en regardant le ciel de Londres défiler. Les bâtiments lui évoquaient quelques souvenirs. Bientôt, il pourrait se promener dans ces rues sans être reconnu à tout bout de champ. La conduite du blond était très douce. Il se laissa lentement bercer par les mouvements agréables de la limousine. Ses paupières tombèrent, sa tête glissa. Il s'allongea sur toute la banquette arrière et s'endormit.

Il sombra dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve. Ce fut l'absence du bruit du moteur qui le réveilla. Gardant les yeux clos il tendit l'oreille. Mais seule une légère brise aux senteurs printanières l'avertissait qu'il était encore dans un monde réel. La portière devait être entrouverte car le vent venait lécher avec délice son visage. Faisant un effort, il se redressa doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur l'imposante demeure devant laquelle la limousine était arrêtée. Il la reconnut immédiatement.

Aussitôt, toute fatigue disparut. Un sentiment bien connu l'envahit doucement : la colère. Il allait devoir se contrôler et comprendre pourquoi Malfoy l'avait emmené chez ses parents avant de transplaner chez lui directement. Il avait espéré un court instant que le blond avait compris ses intentions, et qu'il ne changerait pas ses plans.

Il se secoua et sortit complètement de la voiture. A peine avait-il posé les deux pieds sur l'allée principale où la limousine était garée, qu'une main claqua la portière derrière lui et qu'il se retrouva coincé entre la carrosserie et le corps du blond. Les yeux gris se posèrent sur son visage.

- Tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te réveiller, murmura Malfoy sans le toucher davantage.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de te casser la gueule, là, maintenant, tout de suite, répliqua sèchement Harry.

- Attends de voir Potter, lança le blond en se décalant. Suis-moi.

Harry allait répliquer qu'il voulait des explications avant, mais il préféra écouter le conseil que Ron lui avait donné plus tôt dans la soirée : faire confiance au blond. Il le suivit donc. Ils grimpèrent les larges marches menant au perron du manoir. Draco posa simplement sa main contre la double porte. Elle y laissa une empreinte verte. Lorsque celle-ci disparut, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

- Pas mal, remarqua Harry en songeant qu'il pourrait faire ça sur sa propre porte.

- C'est un sort assez simple à réaliser, répondit Draco en l'entraînant dans un long couloir au bout duquel une lumière les attendait. On pourra faire la même chose chez toi.

Le brun tilta à cette dernière phrase. Que voulait-il dire ? Comment arrivait-il à deviner ses pensées ainsi ? Mais toutes ses questions restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon principal du manoir.

- J'avais peur que vous ne receviez pas mon hibou à temps, lança Draco en allant directement serrer la main de son père avant d'embrasser une joue de sa mère.

Puis il défit le nœud de sa cape pour poser cette dernière sur un des trois divans qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte d'entrée où Harry était resté planté. Il avait face à lui trois êtres d'une beauté supérieure. Lucius Malfoy, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant autour de ses épaules était debout, une main posée sur le dossier du large fauteuil dans lequel était assise sa femme. Narcissa avait les cheveux attachés, les mains nouées sur ses genoux et les jambes croisées. Tous deux avaient la tête tournée vers lui et semblaient attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- Je… je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour…

Un simple papillonnement de cils coupa Harry dont la voix mourut au fond de sa gorge. Narcissa Malfoy n'attendait apparemment nullement des remerciements de sa part. Draco avait eu envie de laisser le brun se démerder un peu tout seul, mais il était temps qu'il intervienne.

- Père, lança-t-il, attirant l'attention de ses parents sur lui. Votre réserve de vodka est-elle toujours à la même place ?

Lucius approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva pour se diriger vers une petite armoire. Il en sortit trois verres qui se mirent à flotter magiquement dans l'air. Il y versa un fond d'alcool dans chacun d'entre eux. Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, l'un se dirigea vers son fils et le deuxième vers Potter. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son verre était arrivé beaucoup plus vite que celui de Draco et qu'il avait risqué se renverser sur sa chemise noire. Il lança un regard plein de défi à Lucius dont le rictus disparut derrière son propre verre.

-Vous ne buvez pas mère ? s'étonna le blond en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil le plus proche de Potter qui semblait vouloir rester debout.

- Tu sais bien que non. Maintenant dis-nous quelle est cette nouvelle lubie.

Draco éclata de rire, et se reprit aussi vite.

- Mes parents ont beaucoup souffert avec moi, lança-t-il à l'intention du brun qui ne daigna même pas le regarder, préférant admirer le fond de son verre en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà fait demi-tour. J'ai toujours eu des envies étranges, depuis tout petit, poursuivait Malfoy. Du jour au lendemain je pouvais changer d'avis, demander quelque chose et réclamer l'inverse la semaine d'après. Je montais des tonnes de projets, avant de les abandonner.

- Pourri gâté, grommela Harry.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il les demandait qu'il les obtenait, répliqua froidement Lucius.

- Je me débrouillais autrement, fit remarquer son fils en haussant les épaules. Ma dernière lubie, mère, reprit-il, est tout à fait sérieuse cette fois-ci.

- T'installer à Londres ? rigola la belle blonde. Tu as toujours détesté la ville.

- Pas tant que ça, je crois que je vais aimer. Et je ne serai pas seul.

Le visage décomposé de Potter mit la puce à l'oreille de Lucius.

- Tu es adulte, tes choix sont les tiens. Tu as besoin de notre accord ? Tu l'as.

Draco ne dit rien, attendant. Il connaissait son père. Une condition n'était pas loin.

- Mais je te demanderai d'écrire à ta mère au moins un hibou par semaine.

Le blond lui fit un large sourire. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Potter se mit à parler avant lui.

- J'ai été content de vous voir, lança-t-il un peu sèchement en s'avançant pour poser son verre sur un buffet près de lui. A présent, vous m'excuserez, je vais prendre l'air. Au revoir.

Sans attendre de réponse, le brun tourna les talons et sortit du salon. Il était encore sous le choc et n'avait qu'une envie : quitter ces lieux où il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir. Au salon, Draco poussa un soupir. Il fit un geste de la main pour couper sa mère qui allait probablement lui poser une question. Il acheva son verre en une seule et longue gorgée et alla le poser à côté de celui d'Harry. Puis, après s'être brièvement excusé auprès de ses parents, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Il connaissait par cœur son ancien ennemi : si cet imbécile n'avait pas déjà transplané c'est qu'il avait une chance de s'expliquer.

Quand il arriva dehors, il pleuvait. De grosses gouttes de pluie s'éclataient contre les graviers blancs de l'allée. En deux secondes à peine, le temps d'aller jusqu'à la limousine, le costume blanc du blond fut trempé. Il ouvrit précipitamment la portière passager et se glissa à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il vit fut Potter assis au fond de la banquette. Puis il remarqua que lui était complètement sec. Un sort jeté à la va vite probablement. Draco pouvait faire pareil, en un coup de baguette magique : remettre ses cheveux en place, assécher ses vêtements en une seconde. Mais le regard que posa le brun sur lui le retint. Tant pis s'il tombait malade. Si être mouillé le rendait sexy, il resterait mouillé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il s'appuya donc nonchalamment à la banquette qui faisait face à celle du héros et attendit que celui-ci parle. Cela ne tarda pas.

- C'était quoi cette mascarade ? siffla Harry en se tournant vers lui.

- J'ai toujours vécu sous le même toit que mes parents Potter. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais appris à me débrouiller seul. Même depuis la guerre, j'ai continué à hanter ce manoir. J'y ai mes quartiers personnels bien sûr, mais je ne fais rien par moi-même.

Des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux dans son cou. Il avait envie d'y passer la main pour les essuyer, mais il s'en empêcha. A la place, il reprit son explication, tout en retirant sa veste.

- Partir d'ici est la première décision d'homme que je prends. D'homme libre je dirais. Toi, ta décision, c'est celle d'aller t'enterrer dans le monde moldu.

- Exactement, approuva Harry qui préféra détourner la tête de la chemise blanche devenu transparent qui collait le torse du blond.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, murmura Draco fier de son effet, et en défaisant le premier bouton de sa chemise, sans que Potter ne le remarque.

- Non, répondit le brun, le regard perdu sur les vitres teintées contre lesquelles la pluie s'écrasait.

- Je l'ai compris tout à l'heure, chez toi. Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai réfléchi. Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par assumer ses actes ? Je l'ai compris comme ça : j'assume.

- Je ne vois pas comment tu assumes, répliqua Harry en reportant enfin son attention sur son interlocuteur.

Mal lui en pris : pendant leur échange, Malfoy avait fini de déboutonner sa chemise. Les deux côtés pendaient de chaque côté de son corps parfait. Un éclat passa dans les yeux verts qui se posèrent sur le torse encore légèrement ruisselant.

- Excuse-moi, j'aime bien être mouillé, s'excusa faussement le blond avec un rictus complaisant. Je vais t'expliquer Potter, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Mais il faut que tu me croies.

- Ça risque d'être dur, marmonna le brun qui ne se retenait même plus de mater en toute impudeur le corps parfait du serpentard.

- Quand j'ai appris les rumeurs qui courraient sur ton compte, je l'ai très mal pris. C'est mon côté égoïste.

- Très développé, assura Harry qui suivait du regard une goutte d'eau glissant le long du cou, puis de la clavicule.

- Peut-être oui, ricana Draco. Je suis allé vérifier la chose auprès de Granger. Je l'ai convaincue de me laisser ton adresse. Je devais te voir, avant de ne plus pouvoir.

- Pour me rouler une pelle ? siffla Potter en ancrant cette fois son regard dans les yeux gris qui se troublèrent légèrement.

- Non. Pour… pour te montrer que… je tiens trop à toi pour te voir disparaître.

Harry hésita entre éclater de rire maintenant, ou juste enfoncer davantage le blond.

- Tu sais qu'on est censé se détester ?

- Tout est dans le censé Potter. On est censé parce que je suis un serpentard et toi un gryffondor ? Ou bien parce que nos idées politiques ont été différentes à un moment donné ? Ou bien encore parce que toi tu es courageux et aimé des autres, alors que je suis un lâche et haï par plus d'une personne ?

- Pour tout ça, murmura Harry en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

- Ah, lâcha Draco sur le même ton. Et bien moi je n'ai jamais réussi.

Abandonnant sa veste sur le siège, le blond ouvrit la portière et sortit sous la pluie. Potter resta un instant interdit, puis il entendit la portière de devant claquer. Le blond était allé s'installer derrière le volant. La voiture démarra doucement et ils quittèrent les lieux. Harry se pencha et attrapa la veste blanche trempée. Il ôta sa cape et sa propre veste pour passer celle de Malfoy. Il la sécha d'un simple sort et se roula en boule dans un coin de la banquette.

Il était prêt à le croire, parce que jamais Hermione ou Ron ne l'aurait laissé l'approcher s'il n'avait pas eu un argument imbattable. Mais il aurait aimé connaître cet argument. Le baiser était certes une première idée assez convaincante. Harry n'était en revanche pas sûr d'être prêt pour partager sa cachette avec le blond. Ce dernier accepterait-il vraiment de vivre comme un moldu ?

Au bout de quelques temps de route, la fatigue prit encore le dessus sur toutes ses réflexions. Il s'allongea complètement et se laissa emporter. Cette fois-ci c'est la pluie sur son visage qui le réveilla. Il était encore allongé, mais plus sur la banquette. Sa tête rebondissait sur une épaule dont la peau douce frôlait ses lèvres à chaque secousse. Il entrouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un cou lacté où quelques mèches blondes venaient déposer quelques gouttes. Draco le portait jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble. Arrivé là, le blond tourna la tête vers lui. Croyant le réveiller, il parla tout doucement, contre l'oreille d'Harry qui frissonna.

- Potter, je fais comment pour entrer ?

Le brun grommela quelque chose que Malfoy ne comprit pas.

- Pose-moi, répéta-t-il plus fort.

A contre cœur, il sentit les bras se dérouler et le laisser glisser au sol. Il tituba un instant, mais deux mains viennent se poser contre ses hanches pour l'aider à rester debout. Dans son dos, Draco n'avait qu'une envie : enlacer le gryffondor, là, sur ce perron, sous cette pluie agaçante. Mais au lieu de cela, il l'observa avancer les doigts vers un boîtier et appuyer sur quatre chiffres. Un déclic se fit entendre et Potter poussa la porte. Le brun entra dans le hall et se retourna pour vérifier que le blond le suivait. Mais celui-ci était resté sous la pluie, chemise ouverte, mains dans les poches.

- Allez, rentre, lui lança Harry en soupirant. Tu n'as pas fini de m'expliquer.

- Je dois aller rendre la limousine, répliqua Malfoy. Je ne l'ai loué à un moldu que pour la soirée. Il est bientôt minuit, je dois la rendre.

Une lourde et profonde déception emplit Harry qui hocha pourtant la tête.

- Mais peut-être m'autoriserais-tu à transplaner directement chez toi une fois ça régler ? Pour m'éviter de trop toucher à ce… truc, ajouta-t-il en désignant le digicode.

- A tout à l'heure alors, accepta le brun en refermant la porte de l'immeuble.

En montant les étages jusqu'à chez lui, il comprit que Malfoy n'avait pas seulement ressenti le besoin d'avoir l'accord de ses parents pour quitter le domaine familial. Il avait indirectement présenté celui avec qui il espérait partagé sa vie. Et lui n'avait rien compris : partant avant la fin des choses, réclamant des explications. Evidemment, il était étonné que le blond lui accorde une telle attention. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné un tel attachement. Et pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas plus choqué que ça ? Le baiser lui avait plu? Il avait été surprenant mais très plaisant. Depuis Ginny, il n'avait eu personne.

Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Ereinté, il décida de prendre une douche en attendant le retour du blond. Il avait malgré tout hâte d'entendre la fin des explications. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il accepterait de laisser Draco s'installer chez lui. Le blond allait devoir être très convaincant. Sous la douche, quelques images d'un torse blanc sur lequel roulaient des gouttes comme des perles fit monter en lui une chaleur bien connue.

Malfoy mit moins de temps pour rendre la limousine que Potter se l'était imaginé. Lorsqu'il transplana directement dans le salon, aucun café chaud ne l'attendait comme il l'avait espéré. Il songea un instant que le brun était allé se coucher, mais très vite, les bruits provenant de la salle de bain arrivèrent jusqu'à lui. Avec un sourire, il se dit qu'une douche chaude serait d'un effet tout aussi agréable qu'un café. Tout en marchant vers la porte, il laissa sa chemise glisser de ses épaules et tomber au sol. Il abandonna également son pantalon, conservant son boxer noir et posa la main sur la poignée.

La salle de bain était à l'image des autres pièces : très bien décorée, lumineuse et bien agencée. Une énorme baignoire occupait un angle, la douche un autre. A l'intérieur, Harry était appuyé contre le mur froid. A cause des portes dont le verre épais déformait l'image, Draco ne vit pas immédiatement que le brun se masturbait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit la douche qu'il le comprit.

Potter sursauta et se retourna, lâchant l'objet de tous les désirs du blond.

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le brun n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Le serpentard s'était penché et lui volait son second baiser. La verge tendue d'Harry se pressait entre leurs deux ventres, les excitant davantage. Les mains tremblantes de Potter se posèrent dans le dos du blond et il l'attira à lui, approfondissant lui-même le baiser. Ils cognèrent contre une paroi, se disputant la domination de l'autre. Les doigts de Draco n'étaient pas en reste. Ils glissaient sur la peau du brun, le faisant se tendre contre lui. Ils s'enroulèrent autour du sexe. Harry abandonna le petit jeu et se cambra à la rencontre de ce premier toucher.

Le serpentard s'accroupit devant lui et sans attendre plus longtemps, enroula sa langue sur le bout du membre. Sentant Potter sur le point de succomber, il passa ses bras derrière les jambes du brun afin de le retenir, et enfonça le sexe au fond de sa gorge. Même s'il n'avait jamais fait ça, il était un homme lui aussi, et il connaissait les points faibles d'une verge. Il sut faire crier Harry qui avait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. En revanche, il se retira juste avant l'éjaculation. Il se redressa et accompagna l'orgasme avec sa main, observant minutieusement le visage du brun. Celui-ci, en pleine extase, avait fermé ses yeux et s'appuyait sur les deux épaules du blond. Il se déchargea sur la cuisse de Draco qui se frottait contre lui. Lorsque tout se calma, peu à peu, les deux amants se séparèrent.

Malfoy n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait le liquide poisseux couler le long de sa jambe, et son excitation le tirait méchamment sous son boxer. Jamais il n'avait vu plus beau spectacle que Potter en train de jouir. Et il attendait ce moment depuis bien longtemps. Il se laissa aller contre la paroi de la douche et soupira. Face à lui, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Les éclats verts achevèrent le blond qui laissa échapper un gémissement de sa gorge nouée. Le brun eut un grand sourire carnassier.

- A ce point ? murmura-t-il en se décollant de la paroi.

Draco se contenta de grogner en se redressant du mieux qu'il put.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda le gryffondor en se penchant pour poser ses deux mains sur le torse nu.

La respiration légèrement haletante, Malfoy fit non de la tête.

- Serais-tu pudique que tu aies gardé ton boxer ? insista Harry en caressant le corps pâle qu'il voulait goûter à son tour.

- Absolument pas, répliqua le blond un brin vexé.

- Je peux te l'enlever alors ? murmura Potter en posant ses mains sur les hanches recouvertes de Draco.

Ce dernier, malgré tout son désir, le repoussa doucement.

- Non, pas maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on parle avant. Je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer.

A son tour vexé, Harry n'insista pas. Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette. Il commença à se sécher, mais voulant en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Malfoy, il n'acheva pas ce travail et sortit, la serviette autour du cou. Le blond allait pouvoir voir à son tour les gouttelettes tomber de ses cheveux et glisser dans son cou. Dans la douche, à nouveau seul, Draco hésita un instant à se masturber vite fait. Se débarrasser de ce petit problème pourrait en effet faciliter la discussion qui se profilait. Mais Potter allait forcément s'en rendre compte. Il se contenta donc de se nettoyer les jambes et sortit rejoindre le brun une fois sec.

Complètement nu, Harry était en train de faire du café. Il avait abandonné sa serviette sur le dossier du divan. Draco s'en empara et la mit autour de son cou avant de s'asseoir. L'odeur du gryffondor l'envahissait par vague. Il avait encore le goût au bout de sa langue et son excitation n'en était que plus douloureuse. Le brun revint avec deux tasses. Il en posa une sur la table, devant le blond perdu dans ses pensées, et alla se lover lui-même dans un fauteuil.

- Je t'écoute, lança-t-il.

- C'est le deuxième café que tu me prépares aujourd'hui, murmura Draco, à bout de souffle. J'aurais attendu presque huit ans pour ça.

Harry secoua la tête après avoir bu un peu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, soupira-t-il. Y'a huit ans on ne se connaissait pas.

- Si Potter, on rentrait à Poudlard.

Le brun reposa sa tasse et observa Malfoy. Il avait l'impression d'halluciner depuis le début de la fin d'après-midi. D'abord son ancien ennemi l'aura empêché de dormir en lui accordant le plus beau baiser de toute sa vie, avant d'aller à sa dernière cérémonie. Puis il sera venu le chercher dans une voiture superbe. Cet événement aura été tâché par la visite au manoir. Mais Harry devait reconnaître que Draco assumait plutôt bien.

- Comment as-tu convaincu Hermione ? lança-t-il.

Le blond eut un sourire énigmatique.

- J'ai un secret Potter.

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Le regard de Potter sur lui, lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'il était près d'exploser. Il n'était pas évident de se retenir avec la vision du corps nu et mouillé qui lui faisait face. Seule sa fierté le faisait tenir.

- Et je dois attendre que tu me le confies ? lança Harry en soupirant d'exaspération.

- Découvre-le toi-même, répliqua Draco en se reprenant. Ecoute, je suis dans l'incapacité totale de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Evidemment, ricana le brun. Tu bandes comme un cheval.

- Quelle élégance Potter !

- C'est le cas ! Et je ne peux pas dire que cela soit inintéressant.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Son cerveau ne lui envoyait plus aucun signaux. Il semblait éteint. Toues ses forces, toute son énergie s'était focalisée sur son sexe durci. Il s'était toujours juré de faire comprendre ses intentions au gryffondor avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Il lui avait toujours semblé que c'était le bon ordre des choses : parler, effacer les blessures du passé, s'expliquer, se comprendre, avant de faire toutes sortes d'autres choses.

Il n'avait fermé les yeux qu'un instant, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que sa courte défaillance lui avait coûté cher : Harry était agenouillé devant lui.

- Peut-être que si je t'aidais, tu seras plus concentré après ?

Dans un réflexe purement enfantin, Draco posa ses mains sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. L'appétit du brun n'en sembla que plus vigoureux.

- Ton secret se cacherait-il là ? murmura-t-il en s'appuyant sur les genoux du blond pour les écarter. Non, tu n'aurais pas montré ça à Hermione, ajouta-t-il en se plaçant entre les jambes fuselées. Tu m'as mis au défi de le trouver moi-même, laisse-moi le faire.

Avec douceur il écarta les mains de Malfoy et glissa un doigt sous l'élastique du boxer. Draco haletait déjà, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, qu'il fasse vite, avant qu'il n'explose dans la seconde. Harry tira sur le boxer, mais sans l'enlever. Il n'en fit sortir que l'objet de ses désirs, palpitant entre ses doigts, lourd et chaud. Il se lécha les lèvres avant d'en sucer le bout. Un long et doux gémissements s'échappa de la bouche du blond qui se laissa totalement aller. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait un attouchement si intime. Il sentit chaque passage de la langue du brun. Il glissa légèrement contre les coussins du divan, laissant sa main se perdre dans les cheveux épais de Potter, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements.

Il ne tint pas longtemps. Contrairement à lui, Harry le laissa éjaculer dans sa bouche accueillante. Draco contint un cri entre ses dents serrées et se libéra. Tout sembla lui revenir à la seconde. Il ne fallait pas que son boxer descende trop. Il reprit ses esprits et rouvrit les yeux. Ceux de Potter le fixaient.

- J'ai découvert ton secret là ?

- Mmmh…, grommela Malfoy en secouant la tête.

- J'ai une idée de ce que c'est.

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Tu es éjaculateur précoce.

- Quoi !

Draco se redressa aussitôt et attrapa Harry par les cheveux. Il le força à se lever en lui tirant son épaisse tignasse et l'allongea à côté de lui. Il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fut sûr que le brun ne pouvait plus bouger, coincé par son propre corps.

- En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurai tué pour avoir dit ça Potter.

- Et là, tu vas faire quoi ? répliqua le brun dont le visage ne quittait plus un large sourire. Me prouver le contraire ?

Cela aurait été possible. Harry était toujours nu, et leur activité précédente ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Draco sentait le début d'une érection contre sa cuisse.

- Non, j'ai quelque chose à t'expliquer avant.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu aimes parler.

- Si tu le prends comme ça Potter, je ne te dirai plus jamais rien.

- Je voudrais savoir comment tu as obtenu la confiance d'Hermione.

- C'est justement de ça dont il s'agit.

- Tu vas me laisser découvrir ton secret ? s'étonna le brun.

Draco se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura de sa voix la plus chaude :

- Il est sur moi, tu as l'autorisation de le chercher.

Puis il se redressa, sans sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, il avait peur. C'était quelque chose que de le montrer à Granger et Weasley. Ç'en était une autre de le montrer au principal intéressé. Le regard d'Harry baissa automatiquement vers le boxer, dernier vêtement à pouvoir cacher un secret. Il poussa doucement le blond, le remettant sur ses pieds. Quant à lui, assis sur le divan, face à l'objet en question, il tendit ses mains et comme un peu plus tôt, les posa sur les hanches fines du serpentard. Avec délicatesse, les yeux à demis-fermés par la concentration, il baissa le sous-vêtement.

D'abord, il ne vit rien, puis, en s'approchant, en embrassant, en goûtant, il finit par tomber sur la hanche gauche. Dessiné là, un petit tatouage arrêta tous ses mouvements : un simple éclair noir, lui rappelant vaguement le dessin d'une cicatrice, se trouvait sous ses yeux, au bout de sa langue encore sortie. Il l'observa quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à Draco. Ce dernier finit par craquer. Il s'écarta et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, complètement nu, plus pâle que jamais, cachant ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Il baissa les yeux sur le sol et attendit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit par demander Harry.

- Un coup de foudre, murmura Malfoy.

Le silence se prolongea discrètement.

- Marrant, on aurait plutôt dit que ça ressemblait à…

- A quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de couper Draco en relevant la tête. A ce que tu as sur le front ? Ah ah. Non Potter. Personne ne se ferait tatouer une cicatrice sur la hanche ! C'est un coup de foudre je te dis.

- Vraiment ? C'est que tu as raconté à Hermione aussi ? Je parie qu'elle ne t'a pas cru non plus.

- Moque-toi tant que tu veux, je maintiens ce que je dis. Ce tatouage représente un coup de foudre.

- Et pourquoi sur la hanche gauche ? ricana Harry qui n'y croyait absolument pas.

- Parce que la première fois que je t'ai vu tu étais debout sur un tabouret de Madame Guipure, à ma gauche.

L'aveu était franc et beau. Le brun cessa aussitôt de rire. Il resta un instant perdu à observer le visage légèrement rougissant du blond. Puis il se leva et s'approcha pour de lui-même, cette fois, déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Draco. Il lui prit la main en même temps et l'attira vers cette pièce si attendue par le serpentard : la chambre. Harry le poussa en douceur sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, caressant ses cheveux, ses joues, son cou. Il voulait être partout à la fois, connaître ce corps qui s'offrait à lui, qui lui était réservé. Il se laissait aller, lui aussi, à faire confiance au blond.

Depuis quand avait-il ce tatouage ? Avait-il réellement eut un coup de foudre dans le magasin de madame Guipure ? Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il jamais dit ? Tant de questions continuaient à marteler l'esprit du brun tandis qu'il touchait Draco avec extase. Il allait s'habituer à ce corps masculin, à ses formes dures et douces à la fois, à ce sexe ressemblant aux siens. Soudain, il arrêta tout et se pencha sur le visage de Malfoy.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? murmura-t-il.

Un éclair d'agacement passa dans les yeux gris.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'arrêter.

Les joues du brun rougirent légèrement.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco. Et toi ?

Harry secoua la tête. Avec Ginny, il n'avait pas dépassé le stade du baiser. Ce n'est pas la guerre qui lui avait laissé le temps de batifoler davantage. Le sourire du blond le réconforta. Ils allaient apprendre, ensemble. Malfoy prit quelques initiatives, embrassant le brun jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Ils s'étreignaient, se découvraient enfin, véritablement. Draco avait suffisamment de fois rêver de Potter pour rater sa première entrée. Harry geignit de plaisir sous ses coups de butoir avant de lui rendre la pareil avec délice. La nuit allait s'achever, la lune laisser sa place au soleil, qu'ils se caressaient encore.

Et puis doucement, tandis que le sommeil commençait à avoir raison d'eux, et particulièrement d'Harry, Draco osa le tout pour le tout.

- Potter ? souffla-t-il contre la bouche rouge et irritée du brun.

- Mmh ?

- Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi.

Les deux paupières lourdes se soulevèrent délicatement, laissant apparaître deux éclats verts qui fixèrent le blond intensément.

- Je crois que je peux partager tes sentiments et mon appart, murmura Harry, ravi de voir que sa réponse faisait naître sur les lèvres du blond le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, rajouta-t-il, je voudrais dormir.

Malfoy hocha la tête et se lova contre lui. Lui aussi devait dormir. Il avait tout le temps maintenant. Tandis qu'il commençait à sombrer lentement dans un sommeil bien mérité, il sentit un doigt léger comme un papillon effleurer sa hanche et ce petit tatouage qu'il avait fait en cachette de ses parents, huit années plus tôt…

**THE END**

* * *

_Voilà !! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit moment passé en compagnie de nos deux héros préférés. Je m'en retourne à mon latin... Bisous à tous !!_


End file.
